1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a pointing device and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a pointing device and a display apparatus which calculate a location of the pointing device and displays it on the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic board and an electronic pen are widely used for lecture, meeting, presentation, learning, and game. Using the electronic board system, users can have a lecture under a cleaner environment and expect that the electronic board system is more economical to use than a general board which requires a consumable pen.
The electronic board system is functionally superior to a general board system in that it can convert written contents into data so that the contents are easy to change or edit. Therefore, the electronic board system is considered as being in a commercially advantageous position.
A method for recognizing a pointing device in the electronic board system is divided into a sequence driving method and a block driving method. The sequence driving method generates light in sequence for an X-axis and a Y-axis such that a pointing device recognizes the light. The sequence driving method is advantageous in terms of a simple location sensing process and no non-linear section, but provides a relatively low resolution and may work abnormally because of a weak optical signal in some colors due to a characteristic of a plasma display panel (PDP) display.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the sequence driving method, the block driving method is used. The block driving method divides the X-axis of a display panel into a plurality of blocks and generate light, and then generates light again in pixel lines within each block such that a pointing location is recognized.
The block driving method is advantageous in that an optical signal does not become weak and a sensing resolution is high, and but may cause an error in a boundary between blocks.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for sensing a location of a pointing device, which can prevent a light signal from becoming weak and increase a sensing resolution, and also, can prevent an error from occurring in a boundary between blocks.